


Out of this world

by Clipse23



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Angst, BtVS Season 6, Buffy thoughts, Episode: s06e13 Dead Things, F/M, One Shot, Spuffy, btvs
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 19:04:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12195828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clipse23/pseuds/Clipse23
Summary: Les pensées de Buffy en allant à la crypte de Spike…





	Out of this world

**Author's Note:**

> Écrit le 12 octobre 2015
> 
> Se situe en Saison 6 épisode 13 ∼ Dead Things
> 
> N'hésitez pas à écouter "Out of this world" de Bush en même temps :) 
> 
> Bonne lecture ♥︎

Buffy marchait, sans but, dans la nuit profonde. Le cimetière laissait entrevoir son infinie immense, désert sans fin qui n’en finissait jamais. Où aller ? Quoi penser ? Que faire ? Tels étaient les questions qu’elle aurait dû se poser. Si elle n’avait pas été au paradis, si elle n’était pas revenue différente.

_There are times when i feel the way we're about to break…_

Elle avait confié la tâche à Tara d’aller se renseigner sur ce qu’il était advenu d’elle. Et en attendant, elle était là, errant loin de tout ce monde.

_We go into the arms of those who remember us…_

Une crypte familière se dessina à l’horizon. Elle s’en approcha doucement, lentement, sûrement. La pénombre sembla comme l’envelopper. Derrière cette porte se trouvait sa délivrance. Son échappatoire. Son encre.

_I just want you to save me…_

Lui aussi ne faisait pas partit du reste. Ils étaient les seuls à comprendre la solitude et la souffrance de l’autre. Et ils étaient les seuls à réussir à se les faire oublier. Les anciens ennemis. Tout qui les séparent, tout qui les rapprochent.

_Just try to get along…_

Elle posa sa main sur la porte en acier. La logique lui échappait, mais il était là. Présent pour elle, pour ses besoins, pour ses désirs. Présent pour la faire ressentir. Loin des autres, là où ils étaient les seuls à pouvoir se comprendre. Hors de ce monde… 

 


End file.
